Prophecy Fulfilled
by CorynNighthawk3078
Summary: What is the prophecy? How is it fulfilled? Find out inside. This story takes place during Power Rangers Zeo, and will go through the end of Tommy and friends' tenure as Turbo Rangers, following what happens with the former Power Rangers. The letter will be mentioned, and I will try to stay within canon as much as possible. Kim/Tommy with other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Prophecy Fulfilled - Prologue

Romance/Friendship/Drama/Angst

This story takes place in the canon Power Rangers universe. It will focus on the former Original Rangers and what they could have been doing at the time. The letter **will** be mentioned, in what I hope is a unique way.

The story will eventually be Kim/Tommy, but it will have elements of Tommy/Kat. Blame it on the writers. I wouldn't have split them apart. Also, I will have other pairings: Jason/Trini, Rocky/Aisha, Adam/Tanya, and Billy/OC. Kat will eventually end up with someone from the show, but I'm not going to tell who, yet.

Power Rangers belongs to Disney/Saban/whoever owns them now. I only own the original characters and the idea.

Thanks go out to lauraac2110 for being my beta-reader. Thanks for helping to make my story even better. Note that any mistakes in grammar or spelling are solely mine. Please let me know if you notice any that I failed to correct. Thanks!

Now, on with my story!

Prophecy of The Phoenix and The Flame:

In darkest times,

when the need is greatest,

the Falcon and Crane will give

rise to the Phoenix and the Flame. 

Protectors of old, in total

four, will surround and

guard the Phoenix and the Flame

until the time is right. 

The Crane will bring back

the four Protectors with

the Phoenix and the Flame, returning

home to the Falcon,

bringing hope to shine in a time of despair. 

Crane and Falcon, reunited,

will join friends, old and new,

paving the way for a sacrifice

of good to end evil for a time. 

In time of peace, the Phoenix

and the Flame will become

the legendary warriors of

Ninjetti, preparing for

their destiny. 

From the Scrolls of Prophecy guarded by Dulcea, Master Warrior of Phaedos


	2. Chapter 2

Prophecy Fulfilled – Chapter 1

Kim H./Tommy O.

Romance/Drama

It was a beautiful, sunny day, both in Florida and California. A young teenage girl in a white warm-up outfit with a pink leotard underneath left a gymnastics center in Florida,, having just finished her afternoon practice session. Her mid-length caramel brown hair was pulled back in a French braid, out of her doe-brown eyes which were dazed with a faraway look.

Kimberly Ann Hart, Pan Global gymnast hopeful, was walking back to her dorm room, thinking about calling her boyfriend, Tommy Oliver, when she got there.

All of a sudden, Rito appeared out of thin air with a group of tengas and putties who quickly surrounded the former pink ranger.

"What are you birdbrains doing here? I thought I'd be left alone once I left Angel Grove. What do you want, Rito?" Kim questioned. By the tone of her voice, Rito could tell that she was irritated that a part of her past had reared its ugly head.

"Ed and Rita wanna talk to you. I didn't think asking would work," Rito told her as he scratched the top of his skull.

"I've got a surprise for you boneheads," she declared. She paused to look around to make sure they were alone before she shouted, "Ninjetti, the Crane!" Suddenly, she was covered in her pink ninja suit with the pink hood and mask concealing her identity.

"Hey! No fair! I destroyed those coins. You can't do that," Rito shouted, incensed that Kim was able to don her Ninjetti suit.

"Newsflash, Bonehead! When the Zeo Rangers got their Zeo crystals, the Crane powers reverted back to their original owner. I can't morph all the way, but I can still kick all your butts," she explained while she destroyed the putties and sent a few of the tengas sprawling to the ground.

"Hey! You two tengas – grab her and hold on! Now, where did I put that dust? Oh yeah!" Rito commanded two of the bird-like foot soldiers while he dug in his sack for a special jar Rita had given to him.

Struggling to free herself, Kim yelled, "Let me go, birdbrains! The other rangers will tear you apart when they get here!" Finding the jar, Rito uncorked it and threw some of the magic dust in Kim's face which caused her to instantly fall into a deep dreamless sleep. Rito and the tengas went back to the moon palace and brought Kim and her duffle bag with them.

"Rito, for once you've done something right. Bring her back to the chamber we've prepared. Now for phase two of our plan," Zedd told him. He was clearly surprised that his bumbling idiot of a brother-in-law had succeeded in capturing the former pink Power Ranger without alerting Zordon, Dimitria or the Zeo Power Rangers that Kim was in trouble.

"Hey, Ed! What's phase two again?" Rito asked him as he had forgotten that part.

"It's Zedd! Zedd, you fool! Phase two is where we capture a certain former White Ranger and bring him here. Soon, our master plan will be complete and the Power Rangers will be gone! Then, the Earth will be ours to rule!" he told Rito, flaring red in his anger, before he cackled over the plan that would defeat his enemies.

Rito took a new group of tengas and putties with him to Angel Grove with the intent of fulfilling the second part of Zedd & Rita's plan successfully. Before they left, Rita told Rito and group where to find his target.

They appeared behind Tommy who was sitting and meditating in his and Kim's spot in front of the lake. Sensing someone watching him, he opened his eyes just in time to start fighting them off. He was gaining the upper hand, having destroyed all of the putties, when Rito threw magic dust in Tommy's face which rendered him unconscious. They grabbed Tommy and his backpack as they didn't want to leave any trace of him for the other Zeo Rangers to find. Rito, the tengas and the unconscious Tommy appeared in the throne room where Rita and Zedd were waiting for him to report on the second part of the plan.

"Rito, you surprise me. You're successful twice in one day. Put him on the table in the chamber with Kimberly. We'll be there shortly. Once you're finished, go bother the Zeo Rangers," Zedd told him. He was clearly shocked that Rito had succeeded with his part in the plan. Rito and the tengas followed Zedd's instructions, laying Tommy on the table next to Kimberly, before they left to harass the Zeo Rangers in the hope that they would be able to keep them from finding out that Tommy and Kimberly had been kidnapped by Rita and Zedd.

Zedd and Rita turned their attention to preparing for the magical ritual they were going to perform involving Tommy and Kimberly. They knew that the Machine Empire had recently turned their attention to coming to conquer Earth and were on their way with an army.

They went to the large magic tome on a dark wooden bookstand at the head of the doublewide table the former pink and white rangers lay unconscious on, unaware of what was happening to them. Rita opened the book to the spell they were going to use as Zedd went to stand at the foot of the table.

Before they started the main spell, Rita morphed Tommy into his white Falcon Ninjetti suit and left Kimberly in her pink Crane Ninjetti suit as it was required for the main spell. Once both of the teens were in their Ninjetti suits, Rita read the spell while Zedd fed her extra energy to ensure the spell worked. When they were done, they powered the two teens down and prepared to send them back to Angel Grove and Miami.

"How soon will we know if the spell worked, or not?" Zedd asked Rita as he wanted to know when they would see results.

"My spell book says that it's foolproof as long as the subjects are pure of heart. These two certainly fit that description. We'll see the results in about two months. I'll keep an eye on her from now on, that way, we'll know the moment we can pick up the packages, Zeddy," Rita told him. She knew that he wouldn't like her answer but there was nothing they could do about it. It would take time for the effects of the spell to show up.

"I don't like it, but I knew this spell would take time to work. Keep surveillance on her, without tipping her off, until it is time. We'd also better be prepared in case any of those pesky do-gooders contacts us about this later on. See to it, my evil enchantress," Zedd replied, grumbling as he gave her his instructions.

Rita smiled and nodded in agreement with him.

Once they transported the two teens back to earth, they went about plans to conquer the people of the planet below them.


End file.
